sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
16η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
XVI Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty XVI thumb|200px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 16ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή Γενικά θεωρούνται ως οι Μικροί Υκσώς. DYNASTY XVI ( 16th ) 1620 - 1540 Μικροί Υξώς Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Μέμφις (?) Dating by Sitek Dynasty of so-called Small Hyksos, consisting of Hyksos dukes being most probably vassals of the Great Hyksoses from the Dynasty XV. Derivation of their names is either Egyptian or Asiatic. The present evidence is too scant to distinguish if they are of Egyptian origin or somehow related to the Great Hyksos ruling in Avaris or finally their names are nothing else as a work of fiction. ---- unknown Horus name Anat-her or Heqa Khaswt Anather ( = Ruler of the Desert Lands) son of Ανάθηρ ? - ? Existence of this ruler is testified on one only scarab. The title “heka khaswt” (ruler of foreign countries) may suggest that he was prince of one of the cities in south Palestine unknown Horus name Weser-Anat son of ? ? ---- unknown Horus name Semqen son of *Σέμκις ? ? Minor Hyksos ruler confirmed only on a scarab with title HqA-xAswt The ruler of alien lands (Hyksos). W. Helck interprets this name as Huritian and would mean Shimike is my god. ---- unknown Horus name Seket son of *Σέκθις ? ? Name of this king of minor significance is prooved by inscription in Turin Canon and some scarabs unknown Horus name Wasa son of unknown Horus name Qar son of unknown Horus name Pepy (III) son of unknown Horus name Beb-Ankh son of A dagger of Nagada, dated to the Hyksos times give testimony to the existence of this king. However some scholars (D. Frankee) argue that king Beb-Anch should be identified with the throne name swsr.n-ra (Suserenre) which belonged to a ruler of the dynasty XVII and which is shown on the stela found at Gebel Zait at the Red Sea unknown Horus name Neb-maat-Re ( = Ra is the lord of harmony) son of Name of the king was found on copper blade of an ax of a tomb of Mostagedd. Presumably he ruled over a small territory in Central Egypt. ---- unknown Horus name Nikare (II) ( = his ka belongs to Re) son of King of minor significance, his name is mentioned solely on scarabs. ---- unknown Horus name Mer-ib-Re son of unknown Horus name Aa-hotep-Re son of unknown Horus name Aa-neter-Re son of unknown Horus name Neb-wankh-Re son of unknown Horus name A-hotep-Re son of unknown Horus name Neb-weser-Re son of The ruler’s name is confirmed solely on scarabs. Sometimes he is identified with Yam, the 21th king of this dynasty. ---- unknown Horus name Kha-weser-Re son of Name of the ruler is disclosed by some preserved scarabs unknown Horus name Khai-mu-Re son of unknown Horus name Yakob-Baal son of The ruler’s name is confirmed solely on scarabs. Sometimes he is identified with Nebweserre, the 16th king of this dynasty. ---- unknown Horus name Yakob-Aam son of The ruler’s name is disclosed solely by scarabs. Sometimes he is identified with sxai.n-ra (according to Beckerath - throne name of Salitis, the first ruler of dynasty XV). ---- unknown Horus name Yam son of The ruler’s name is confirmed solely on scarabs. Sometimes he is identified with Nebweserre, the 16th king of this dynasty. ---- unknown Horus name Amu son of Local prince in central Egypt whose name was found on scarabs. ---- unknown Horus name Nia… son of Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *16η Δυναστεία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου